Display cases, including vending machines, historically have used fluorescent sources to light the interior of the case. However, the fluorescent bulbs used in such applications have limited life and must be replaced often. The electrodes in fluorescent bulbs are easily burnt out or broken, requiring that the entire bulb be replaced. Moreover, the glass bulbs themselves are susceptible to breakage.
The fluorescent bulbs have been positioned in various locations within the cases, including at the top or along the sides of the case. A lamp provided at the top of the unit illuminates the products positioned near the top of the case, but fails to adequately illuminate those products positioned lower within the case. The use of multiple lamps positioned vertically down the sides of the case illuminate the products located towards the sides of the case but inadequately illuminate those positioned more central within the case. In the case of vending machines, insufficient illumination of products within the machine and the associated codes for their selection can lead to errors in selection of the products. Moreover, the use of multiple lamps increases the energy and thus cost needed to adequately illuminate the case. There is a need to illuminate products within a display case such as a vending machine more efficiently and effectively.